


let jisung live his life in peace

by yolrin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han Has a Crush, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, M/M, One-sided Rivalry tbh, Rivalry, minbin and hyunlix if you squint, this is a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolrin/pseuds/yolrin
Summary: Without further ado, here lies 'A Comprehensive List of 9 Things Han Jisung Dislikes' (And they may or may not have something to do with a certain dandy boy)Alternatively, Can Jisung please live his life in peace?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180
Collections: Seungmin-Centric Ficfest





	let jisung live his life in peace

**Author's Note:**

>   
> PROMPT #040
> 
> [1] A huge thank you to the moderator of Seungfest. Thank you for arranging this wonderful fest and for helping me figure things out by being patient and answering all my stupid questions. 
> 
> [2] To the anon prompter, I know I took my liberties with the prompt but I hope I could do even the teensiest bit of justice to what it was in your head, because the moment I saw the prompt I absolutely fell in love with the it.
> 
> [3] Watering the tag for seungsung nation in hopes of another seungsung cover, this is my version of a prayer circle.
> 
> [4] To the reader, thank you for giving this fic a chance. Hope you enjoy!

_**A COMPREHENSIVE LIST OF 9 THINGS HAN JISUNG DISLIKES** _

  
  


**1.** Falling. Clumsiness. Or whatever you like to call it when you end up on your ass in your first class of the semester only to slip again as you try to get up. Mind you not, Jisung does not miss the way the guy with glasses in the front row giggled looking his way as he struggled with both pain and embarrassment. Legend (his roommate, Lee Minho) says he whined the entire week about it, but he disagrees. He will not let a mere fall, however evil falls are, dictate his life for one whole week.

**2.** No, Jisung has nothing against parties. But he does have something against being introduced to multiple new people in one night, especially people like Lee Felix who after a friendly game of careless beer pong thinks they're close enough for him to further introduce Jisung to new people. Needless to say, he does end up liking Felix, and his silly jokes, gladly hanging by his arms the rest of the evening as Felix introduces him to his own friends calling Jisung "this pretty cool friend I made today" (which by the way, do people normally talk like that? Is Felix going to kidnap him? Is he a serial killer?) But the fact remains. Jisung does not have the energy to meet more people and muster up a smile at them; his facial muscles hurt. So he's definitely not being petty when he completely forgets to be nice and smile when he's introduced to the guy who giggled at him when he fell on his ass in the first class of his third semester. He calls himself Kim Seungmin and has the audacity to hold his hand out. (Jisung takes it, by the way. He's a polite person, thank you very much.)

**3.** Academic Competition. (Is that what it would be called?) See, Jisung is a good student. Despite having an attendance percentage that barely cut offs from the required and always finishing his assignments just a day before submission, he's a good student. He studies well for his exams, likes doing his research and actually enjoys what he's studying. His professors are also fond of him. He's very confident in his love for his major, and he's fine with the minimal results (as an effect of minimal effort) in his electives. He's not very competitive with others, though he does like to challenge himself sometimes. All for Linguistic Anthropology, of course. He did not however expect himself to gain a rival in Environment 101 of all classes. And of course, it's Kim Seungmin. 

It begins with little things, like Seungmin getting better assessment scores than him even though the bastard almost always sleeps through the class. Then he begins sitting right in front of Jisung. And Jisung is certain it is to spite him though his friends (and by that he means his only friend, roommate extraordinaire, Lee Minho) tell him it's not. So for a while, Jisung doesn't do anything about it. But the little shit, and Jisung can not believe this happened, comes to sit beside him. Even says 'hi', (The absolute nerve!) just to sleep right in front of him. Jisung can feel the challenge in the way he gets up when the class is over, rolling his shoulders, moving his head from side to side, giving him a lazy smile as he leaves with a vague 'see you around'. And Han Jisung does not back down. It is a challenge accepted. Kim Seungmin thinks he can get a higher rank even after sleeping all through the class? Jisung says absolutely not. 

Seungmin continues to sit beside him for the rest of the semester (a menace) but Jisung ranks higher than him in the mid-terms so who's doing better, really?

**4.** Spin the bottle. Jisung doesn't dislike parties; that has already been established. Every once in a while, he does enjoy noise, loud music booming through the thin walls of a college student's cramped apartment. Also, nobody says no to free booze. And it's always fun to watch drunk people make fools of themselves.

He does, however, dislike interactions. And party games, especially the ones that requires interactions.

Like this stupid spin the bottle game he got himself trapped in. And now everyone's looking at him waiting for him to do something as Changbin dares him to kiss the most annoying person in the room. Jisung considers Minho, of course, but kissing Minho is just too disgusting to imagine. That would probably break the sacred unspoken bro-code too.

And no, contrary to popular belief, Jisung does not like the idea of death, especially at the hands of Lee Minho who would probably opt for a cruel torturous murder.

Jisung also considers Chan, courtesy of a lingering crush from freshman year, but he can't let Chan think that he finds him annoying.

Felix and Hyunjin are off the table too (with the way they're ogling each other), and Jisung doesn't even know the rest of the group.

There's a certain Jung Wooyoung who has strawberry lip gloss on and his lips look very soft but their acquaintance only extends as far as knowing each other's name, and that is exactly why he kisses Kim Seungmin.

There was just no other option. 

It's just a peck on the lips, he tells himself, as he draws away quickly, watching Seungmin's eyes widen in surprise, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Jisung can feel his heart thud against his chest, but he decides to ignore it as he spins the bottle one more time. This time it lands on some girl named Jisu, and the game continues on. But Jisung's mind is fixated on the erratic beating of his heart for the rest of the night.

**5.** Dogs and cats. Or Lee Felix's general enthusiasm regarding the two. It's a nightmare. Him and Felix are too alike and too different at once, he should have taken that into account when he decided that he wanted to put effort into this "friendship" with Felix.

Friendship in Felix's eyes is studying together and playing video games together, which Jisung actually enjoys but now Felix wants to adopt a dog together. 

Seungmin is Felix's roommate and he's a headache to be around, constantly mumbling about them being too loud. Thankfully, Jisung doesn't have to see much of him.

The point being: 1. Felix wants a dog, 2. Jisung thinks that neither are they at that point of friendship yet nor is he ready to be a dog dad, 3. and Seungmin is Felix's roommate.

So when he invites Felix to his apartment for the first time to play with Minho's cats (he took permission from the father so you need not worry, he's a responsible cat uncle), he should have been prepared for Seungmin to come along.

There's something about seeing Seungmin coo at Soonie (Minho's oldest child), scratching behind Doongie's (the middle child; an absolute brat, Jisung might add) ear with a content smile while watching Felix play with Dori (Minho's youngest- Minho had asked him to do the introductions well and Jisung is a man of his word). Jisung thinks the way he can practically see stars in the man's eyes is disgusting. It's absolutely disgusting. Also can the guy please stop pouting everytime Soonie purrs? 

If you ask what's the worst part of it all, it's that even though Felix admits he had to drag the other man along to come with, Seungmin had obviously enjoyed the entire arrangement and yet, instead of being grateful he had the audacity to tell Jisung the next time they met, outside a cafe fifteen minutes away from the campus, that Felix had been joking about the dog but then Jisung had been so serious about it, Felix didn't have the heart to be honest.

"He's a good guy, you know. Too innocent and kind hearted, but he was really happy to see the cats so I guess it all worked out." 

Jisung definitely didn't need to know that. Kim Seungmin is a cruel, cruel man.

"I'm telling you this because I feel sorry you had to go through the trouble. Me and Felix visit this dog cafe on weekends, you should come along next time. My treat."

And if Jisung spends a little more time in front of the mirror that weekend, before he joins them, it has nothing to do with stupid boys with stupid pretty faces in baby pink berets.

**6.** Library slips. Stop. Before passing judgment, Jisung has a story, okay? Library slips are tiny, easy to misplace, and they end up in all the weird places. Library slips are hard to look for when they do inevitably get lost (Jisung once found a library slip inside the dustbin along with Minho's three days old takeout waste after digging around for it all around the apartment) and most of all, the tiny dates on the library slips are alarmingly forgettable. So excuse him for being late by four days for submitting a book back to the library for the first time in all his years at university.

The world hates him though, the stars above must be in a completely chaotic alignment because guess who is the new library assistant but Kim Seungmin.

Long story short, Jisung was a bitch at the dog cafe. 

Again don't blame him, he was expecting Felix to be there, and he was polite the entire time, despite the little constant awkward air around them. However, he had mentioned in passing, more in a light-hearted manner than malicious, just before they went their separate ways, that he was disappointed that Felix wasn't there. And he might have joked by calling Seungmin a boring block of ice. Seungmin just looked at him with a big frown. And maybe Jisung had felt his heart shrink as Seungmin left with a monotone goodbye.

Now, the problem is that he doesn't want to face Seungmin, much less watch him frown yet again, but he finds himself in the situation anyway.

"You should be more careful."

Jisung wants to dissolve into the ground. God, does he hate library slips and dumb library assistants with sparkly eyes and frowning faces.

**7**. Lemon pies and Seungmin's taste buds. Ugly taste buds. Jisung and Seungmin had somehow fallen back into their earlier routine of sometimes ignoring each other and sometimes teasing each other. Jisung had honestly thought their friendship was done for, but turns out Seungmin doesn't really care enough about him to hold a grudge. Jisung is yet to decide if that's a blessing or a curse when Felix and him decide to make lemon pies on a sunny summer afternoon. 

Jisung had been really proud of what he made, he'd even sent pictures to his mom and Minho as soon as he was done. Leave it to Seungmin to spoil the mood. To be fair, Seungmin had thought both had been Felix's creation. But the casual "this one tastes better, the other one's kinda meh" is not one Jisung will forget. So he whines about how Seungmin has a taste-blind tongue.

Later that evening, after Felix falls asleep on Seungmin's lap after the third rerun of the first spiderman movie, Seungmin asks him if he really dislikes him.

"I'll stay out of your way if you want me to." 

Jisung doesn't know what to say, he doesn't like being put in situations like this. He hates confrontations. It was supposed to be a silly back and forth about taste buds and lemon pies, not this.

So he says, "I'm sorry dude, I really appreciate your tongue and your taste buds, I was just joking earlier. Don't take it to heart." 

In hindsight, Jisung could have worded this way better, but Seungmin smiles (or rather, snickers) so that's cool he guesses.

Seungmin comments something along the lines of "you appreciate my tongue, huh", and Jisung pretends not to hear him, but he can feel warmth creep up his face nevertheless.

**8.** Hwang Hyunjin and the stupid ideas he puts in Jisung's head. Hyunjin watches dramas, like loads of dramas. Dramas where the main characters share a jacket to run from the rain and dramas where the main character catches their lover from falling and their eyes lock and they have a romantic moment in a slanted and slightly awkward but visually pleasing position. So this is all Hyunjin's fault. Him and his brain dead unrealistic dramas. And no, despite Minho constantly telling him he has a crush, he definitely doesn't. But now all he can think of when he goes to the dog cafes with Seungmin (Yes, they have started going together every weekend. With Felix, he might add, because Minho and his boyfriend Changbin, who also happens to live next to them, think it's fun to tease him about things that are not true at all. Like a crush. Which he definitely does not have.) is pushing his hair back behind his ears whenever it falls into his eyes. Heck, he even finds himself wishing that Seungmin was a messy eater so he could wipe the food off his cheeks. All because of Hyunjin. And his stupid dramas. 

He really shouldn't be surprised when this happens, since he can't seem to control his own mind anymore.

But he is.

Because in the middle of the fucking college corridor, in the rush hour between afternoon classes, with Seungmin walking towards him, holding his books in one hand, busy talking to a sophomore named Jeongin who he's been really close with recently (and no, Jisung's not jealous), their hands touch on accident and Jisung, like a fool, links their fingers together. It's like the world stops. He realizes what he's done but he's too late, Seungmin stares at him in confusion and he, dumb founded, stares back. There's nothing but silent staring for a few seconds. He imagines a few people around them, Jeongin included, must be staring at them too, but he has blocked out the rest of the world by then. And then Seungmin clears his throat, and it all comes crashing down. Jisung can hear the people around him talk and giggle and he doesn't know what he's thinking but he panics and says, "You're beautiful." 

For a second, Seungmin looks terrified and then just plain confused. "Um?" he says.

And Jisung hates Hwang Hyunjin from the deepest pits of his heart because he appears out of nowhere singsong-ing a completely unnecessary "awkward…."

**9.** Seo Changbin. Truth be told, Jisung loves Changbin. Changbin is cool and funny, and gets him in ways no one else can. But he's a terror as a neighbor. Noisy. Very Noisy. He is very loud and Jisung could definitely do without knowing everytime Changbin's among us character gets murdered (which according to the frequency of screams is very often).  
Also nosy. Very nosy.

Despite Minho's unsavory predictions, Han Jisung does score himself a date. Seungmin is surprisingly very open about his own feelings when Jisung confesses after the mess in the college corridor. And turns out Seungmin likes him too. Jisung almost cried when he said that. Seungmin had called him dramatic, but Jisung calls it being in touch with his emotions.

Their first date is in a small matcha tea shop just around the campus. And by the time they step out, it's late (Jisung had laughed so much, his stomach hurt; Seungmin can be really funny when he wants to). The autumn winds are harsh and Jisung thinks he might faint of love because Seungmin takes off his coat and wraps it over him. It's very romantic, if Jisung says so. Seungmin says it's called being considerate instead. But Seungmin kisses him on the cheek right after (resulting in profuse blushing from both parties) so Jisung lets him call it whatever. 

Their first date goes wonderful even till the last moments when Seungmin drops him off at his door, and as expected, a kiss does come. There's butterflies in his stomach and Jisung thinks his eyes had probably looked heart shaped in that moment, and they are just getting to it, lips on lips, when they have to part. Why? Seo Changbin peeking out of his window and whistling at them. He actually fucking whistles when they're in the middle of their very first kiss (truth and dare pecks do not count). 

Seungmin leaves, abashed, clearly embarrassed, without giving him another kiss. And whose fault is that? Seo Changbin? Exactly. 

Jisung has never disliked anything or anyone more.

  
  
  


**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM HAN JISUNG :**

Yes, thank you for asking, Seungmin is still very much in love with him, they have been together for two years and they are very seriously considering moving in together. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #040: person a is just walking when person b passes by and their hands touch on accident but instead of carrying on like normal people person a links their fingers and they have a kdrama ""moment"" with the staredown and all  
>   
> *************************************
> 
>   
> I had so much fun writing this prompt. Hope the readers enjoyed just as much. I've been reading the other works in the fest, they're amazing. Do check them out ♡  
> Hope you have a wonderful day!  
> *************************************
> 
>   
> If you have any questions, here's my [ cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yolrin).


End file.
